El TV Kadsre 4
'El TV Kadsre 4 ' is an El Kadsreian free-to-air television channel operated by the El TV Kadsre Television Network. It's the fourth TV channel. It was launched on June 2, 1989, and it replaced the Vlokozu Television. El TV Kadsre 4 is commercial-free primarily aimed at a more intellectual crowd than the other El TV Kadsre channels, and mainly airs educational, arts, opera, world cinema, documentaries and drama programming from all genres. It is simliar sister channel El TV Kadsre 2. The channel free airs every day at 6:00 pm to 2:00 am. It timeshares with El TV Kadsre 24 (2:00 am to 6:00 pm). History As Rediffusion El Kadsre On July 10, 1960, Rediffusion El Kadsre was launched on channel four in West El Kadsre and it was run by the Rediffusion company. Its programming is very identical to its British counterpart, Associated-Rediffusion, which would later become Rediffusion London. As Vlokozu Television Vlokozu Television launched on December 1, 1969. It was the first state-owned television broadcaster to be launched by the Vlokozuian government. After its launch, Vlokozu Television's popularity skyrocketed and it overtaked El TV Kadsre 1 as the most-viewed television channel in the Vlokozu Union on February 23, 1970. Despite its programming structure, it held a powerful news redaction which reported even in most extreme cases, such as when February 11, 1973, revolution was held and had exclusive rights to Formula One during its years. Later on, it was sold to private investors by the government, making it fully independent. Vlokozu Television was the most-watched television channel in the Vlokozu Union from 1970 until 1978, when RGN won the title. The beginning of the end of Vlokozu Television was in 1988, when El TV Kadsre started to plan to launch its fourth channel. When they found that all frequent channels were full, El TV Kadsre then acquired Vlokozu Television. The launch of El TV Kadsre 4 was scheduled two days after but was postponed to almost three months due to the backlash from Vlokozu Television viewers. As then, laws did not allow extreme postponing of the launching of a new TV channel except excludes a two-month rule was announced in October that year, which eventually meant Vlokozu Television would not broadcast after June 10, 1989, and that meant the definite end of the channel. Vlokozu Television, on May 27, 1989, in its primetime news program, thanking viewers for patronage and hoped that news anchors would be seen in the future. However, the network signed on normally on June 1, 1989, but it just broadcast feature films prior to its shutdown at 6 pm. After the launch of El TV Kadsre 4, its online services continued to exist, and the crew that was at the channel just prior to its shutdown were assigned to create eltvkadsre.co.ek/etvk4 in 1990, which contains content that was taken from the archives of Vlokozu Television. This site still exists today. As El TV Kadsre 4 El TV Kadsre 4 launched on June 2, 1989, replacing Vlokozu Television. The staff of Vlokozu Television moved to El TV Kadsre Television Centre to work for El TV Kadsre 4. As the channel's launch gained major controversy due to Vlokozu Television's demise, the El TV Kadsre management team allowed the channel to broadcast content planned for broadcasting on Vlokozu Television. This later restored the reputation, but not at full scale, because El TV Kadsre 4 was aimed to be primarily educational, arts and not towards trends (however, news aired from the same studio as Vlokozu Television was and 65% of El TV Kadsre programs were retained on the air). In 2011, it's airtime was split between it, El TV Kadsre 24, and ETVKPS. On February 2, 2018, after Mia de Jesus was appointed the head of ETVKK and ETVKPS, she had ETVKK and ETVKPS converted to 24-hour and 16-hour channels respectively, leaving only El TV Kadsre 24 time-sharing with El TV Kadsre 4. Channel hack On March 6, 2019, filmmaker Marcos Paqueros, member of VidSpace account Social Dude Productions, hacked El TV Kadsre 4 in response to the hate he received across the Internet. Current programs News * World News Tonight (1989-present) Original programs * I Remember Better When I Paint (2010-present) * On The Road (2011-present) * Top Gear El Kadsre (2008-2016 as first-run; 2008-present as second-run) (first-run now on ETVKK) * 3-D (2006-present) * Phantom Gourmet El Kadsre (2008-present) * Supersense (2016-present) * Artsville (2001-present) * Jazz Club (2017-present) Lifestyle * Only in Japan (US/JP) (2013-present) Drama * Cityside (HV) (1990-present) (Dubbed) * Carlo & Malik (IT) (2019-present) (Dubbed) * Victim Number 8 (ESP) (2019-present) (Dubbed) * The Gift (TR) (2020-present) (Dubbed) * The Bonfire of Destiny (FR) (2019-present) (Dubbed) * Brotherhood (BR) (2019-present) (Dubbed) Docuseries * The World According to Jeff Goldblum (US) (2020-present) Comedy * Last Week Tonight with John Oliver (US) (2014-present) * My Next Guest Needs No Introduction with David Letterman (US) (2018-present) * The Late Show with Stephen Colbert (US) (2015-present) * Talkin' Toons with Rob Paulsen (US) (2017-present) * The Office (US) (2005-2014, 2018-present) * Da Suisa (SPA) (2014-present) (Dubbed) * Dormo (SPA) (2017-present) (Dubbed) History * Crash Course World History (US) (2013-present) World Exploration * Exploring With Josh (US) (2016-present) * Rick Steves' Europe (US) (2001-present) * Ben Laurence (US) (2018-present) Automobiles * Jay Leno's Garage (US) (2015-present) * Top Gear (UK) (1992-present) (also aired on ETVKK) Arts * The South Bank Show (UK) (1989-2010, 2012-present) * Bravo! (RM) (2010-present) Toy Reviews * Black Tub Bootlegs (US) (2018-present) * The Bootleg Zone (CA) (2015-present) * Miraculous Merchandise Zone (CA) (2016-present) * Grand Illusions (UK) (2019-present) Movie Reviews * The Cinema Snob (US) (2012-present) * Midnight Screenings (US) (2013-present) * Say MovieNight Kevin (US) (2018-present) Weather * Extreme Weather: The Survivors (UK) (2017-present) Food/Cooking * brutalfoods (US) (2017-present) * Fung Bros. Food (US) (2016-present) Music * Austin City Limits (US) (1979-present) * JBTV (US) (1989-present) Annual * Miss Exotic World Pageant (US) (2006-present) Anime (Dubbed) * Junji Ito Collection (JP) (2018-present) * Shokugeki no Soma: Food Wars! (JP) (2019-present) Others * Ashens reviews (UK) (2013-present) * Pre-cert legends series (2016-present, in reruns) * Shamed and Hurt (EK) (2018-present) * YouTube Geographic (US) (2017-present) * Bobsheaux (US) (2015-present) Children's programming (branded as Think About It) * BizKid$ (US) (2018-present) * Wild Kratts (US) (2018-present) * DragonflyTV (US) (2018-present) (Also aired on ETVKK) * Blaster's Universe (CAN/CHI) (2018-present) * Deadly 60 (UK) (2018-present) * Bananas in Pyjamas (AU) (2019-present) * George and Martha (CAN/US) (2018-present) * In The Night Garden (UK) (2018-present) * Stella and Sam (CAN) (2019-present) * Mio Mao (IT/UK) (2019-present) * LOL Surprises (US) (2019-present) * Floral Magician Mary Bell (JP) (2019-present) * Ask Me (CA) (2019-present) Upcoming programs Former programs Drama * The Killing (DK) (2009-2014) (Dubbed) * Unit One (DK) (2005-2010) (Dubbed) Slogans as Vlokozu Television * This is Vlokozu Television. (1969-1972) * Vlokozu Union’s #1 Channel (1972-1978) * Vlokozu Union’s Independent Channel (1978-1989) as El TV Kadsre 4 * The fourth life. (1989-2000) * The Green Network (2000-2006) * Four your inspiration. (2006-2020) * Fourth ideas. (2020-present) Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional television channels Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:1989 Category:TV channels Category:Television Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 1989 Category:El TV Kadsre 4 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:1989 establishments Category:Television channels and stations established in the 1980s